You Were Mine
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: -Song fic - Why isn't Kagome's father shown in the series? My idea of why he isn't.


**Notes-** Konnichi Wa! Just wanted to say that this is a song fic. And it's based primarily on Kag's mom and dad. Kagome's gonna be 4 in this fic, and Souta's 2, even though in the series he's way younger.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" or the song "You Were Mine".

*~*~*

  


Four-year-old Kagome blinked against the August sun as she celebrated her baby brother, Souta's, birthday. He was two, now, and Kagome was seriously regretting asking her parents for a baby sister or brother. Asuka, a family friend, handed Souta a large present, and Kagome suddenly felt very jealous. Why should he get something, when she didn't?!

Shuri smiled as she watched her friend hand Souta a gift. Asuka was really nice to the family, especially to the children and to Katsu, her husband. Shuri heard a bunch of noise coming from inside her house, and she went to investigate. Asuka watched Shuri Higurashi leave, and she bent down to talk with the children.

"Konnichi wa, Kagome-chan and Souta-chan," Asuka said, cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Asuka-san," Kagome said, politely. She knew that if you wanted something really badly, act nice and polite. Even if you didn't like the person, like Asuka. True, Asuka was nice to her and her brother, but Kagome didn't like her. Asuka was... mean to her mother.

Kagome was too shocked to tell her mother when she saw her father and Asuka at work, when it was "take your daughter to work day". Those kinds of acts only occurred between her parents. Obviously, Katsu was too "occupied" with something to check the closet Kagome was hiding in.

"Would I make a good mommy?" Asuka asked, her short red hair started to fly around in the air. Kagome would've loved to pull it, just to get Asuka away.

"Hai," Souta said. "Asuka make good mommy!"

"Can I be your mommy, Kagome-chan and Souta? Can I?" Asuka asked.

"HAI!" Souta said, grinning. "Asuka is my mommy now!"

Kagome just glowered at Asuka who picked up Souta, and started bouncing him on one knee.

*~*~*

Shuri felt tears prickle her eyes when she watched the video. She had always suspected Katsu was cheating on her... but with Asuka, Shuri's best friend? Luckily, a lady that worked at Katsu's factory, Kaoru, video taped his "meeting" with Asuka, and contacted Shuri immediately.

"I... don't know what to do..." Shuri whispered. Kaoru patted Shuri on the back.

"Divorce him, Shuri. He's no good," Kaoru said.

"I should... but the children love him so much..." Shuri said.

"You should see Kagome-chan when she visits. She's unhappy with how her father acts. Hell, he doesn't even wait for her to go into the daycare to start with Asuka!" Kaoru said. "The other week, we were playing hide and seek, and she was hiding in his closet. HIS CLOSET. Katsu looked in there, told her not to tell you about anything, and did it."

"Iie..."

"He did. It was all on videotape. I can give you all of them," Kaoru said. "For evidence when he tries to deny it."

*~*~*

**_I can't find a reason to let go_**

**_Even though you've found a new love_**

**_And she's what your dreams are made of_**

**_I can't find a reason to hang on_**

**_What went wrong can be forgiven_**

**_Without you it ain't worth livin' alone_**

*~*~*

"And hereby as of this afternoon, all custody rights belong to Mrs. Shuri Higurashi," The judge said. Two children in the audience sat, shocked at what was happening. Shuri smiled, and stood up, shaking her lawyer's hand. It took them a month to get that decision from the judge. She looked over at Katsu and Asuka, who were trying to go towards Kagome and Souta, and Shuri walked to them.

"Leave them alone," She said, softly.

"I'm their father, Shuri. I can see them whenever I want," Katsu said. Shuri walked past him and Asuka to her children, and pulled them out of the courtroom.

*~*~*

"Katsu! No!" Shuri screamed as she awoke. Another nightmare. She leaned over off of her bed to start sobbing. "Why... why?! Wasn't I good enough for him?!" She heard her door open, and saw little Kagome waddle in, with her security blanket she would let absolutely no one know about.

"Okaa-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Kagome asked. She climbed on Shuri's bed, and looked at her mother with wide blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Kagome."

"I heard you scream, okaa-chan," Kagome said. "I was afraid. You wanna sleep with my blanket?" Shuri smiled softly, as she took the worn blanket from Kagome's outstretched hand. "Now you won't get any bad dreams!" Kagome giggled, as she kissed her mother good night, and she walked back to her bedroom. Shuri felt another tear fall down her face, as she fell back into a fitful sleep.

*~*~*

_**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**_

_**And sometimes I scream out your name**_

_**What right does she have to take you away**_

_**When for so long you were mine**_

*~*~*

The next morning, as the two children helped her clean the house, Shuri picked up her wedding photo. In the picture was Katsu, Asuka, Katsu's friend (she forgot his name), and herself. Shuri couldn't help but notice that Katsu seemed to be looking at Asuka.

"Mama!!" Souta yelled. "I'm hungry!" His little voice woke Shuri up, and she picked him up and brought them all into the kitchen for food.

*~*~*
    
    _**I took out all the pictures of**_
    _**Our wedding day**_
    _**It was a time of love and laughter**_
    _**Happy ever after**_
    _**But even those old pictures have**_
    _**Begun to fade**_
    _**Please tell me she's not real**_
    _**And that you're really comin' home to stay**_
    _**Some times I wake up crying at night**_
    _**And sometimes I scream out your name**_
    _**What right does she have to take you away**_
    _**When for so long you were mine**_
    *~*~*
    It was Katsu's visiting day. Shuri had the children dress politely, even though Kagome didn't want to see him.
    "Iie! I don't wanna see him!!!!" She yelled, as she was putting on a plain sapphire blue cotton kimono with a light blue obi. "He is a bad man!"
    "I know, Kagome, but he's your daddy, and he wants to see you," Shuri said, trying to get Souta in his clothes.
    "Onegai, mama, I'll do anything, just please!!" Kagome yelled.
    "I'm sorry, Kagome."
    *~*~*
    "Shuri, I'm not returning. Ever."
    "I know you won't return, but... what I'm asking is if you'll return to visit the children again," Shuri replied.
    "Never again. It's too uncomfortable. Dammit, Kagome looks at me like I'm a stranger now! What did you say to her?!" Katsu demanded.
    "I didn't say anything, Katsu! She saw you all those times," Shuri told him. "Maybe that's why she acts like that."
    Katsu glared at his ex-wife for a minute, before walking to where his daughter and son were, and hugged each.
    "Ja ne, Papa!" Souta said, waving.
    "Good riddance," Kagome said.
    *~*~*
    _**I can give you two good reasons**_
    _**To show you love's not blind**_
    _**He's two and she's four and you know**_
    _**They adore you**_
    _**So how can I tell them you've changed**_
    _**Your mind**_
    _**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**_
    _**And sometimes I scream out your name**_
    _**What right does she have to take your heart away**_
    _**When for so long you were mine**_
    *~*~*
    "Kagome? Souta?" Shuri whispered. "Come here." The two went up to her, Kagome, walking stiffly in her kimono, and Souta nearly crawling.
    "What, mama?" They asked.
    "Your father... he... he won't be coming back to see you two."
    "Why not?" Souta asked.
    "He... I don't know, baby. I wish I did," Shuri lied. "Give me a hug, ne?" Souta ran up to her, and so did Kagome.
    "Don't leave us, Mama," Kagome said, hugging her tightly.
    "I won't, babies. I won't."
    *~*~*
    _**I remember when you were mine...**_
    *~*~*
    A/n- Aw.. too sad... hope you liked it.
    Muse- LIKED IT?! You said that Kag's dad was a womanizer!! *bangs Nikki's head against the keyboard *
    Nikki- No I didn't. I just gave them a probable idea that he was. Didn't mean he actually is. He he..
    Muse- STILL. And you had to use the name Katsu?! WHY?!!!
    Nikki- Hey, I got done watching that episode of Rurouni Kenshin with him in it. Sue me.
    Muse- Okay! *finds a lawyer *
    Nikki- *Sweatdrop *

  


  



End file.
